charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
That '70s Episode
That '70s Episode is the seventeenth episode of Charmed. Summary The Halliwells encounter a warlock named Nicholas that has been waiting for years to obtain the sisters’ powers. The warlock is immune to the powers of the Charmed Ones after making a deal with their mother to spare her life in the past. In order to save themselves, the girls cast a spell which returns them to March 24, 1975, when the deal was made, their grandmother and mother are still alive, Prue and Piper are playful little witches and Phoebe is still unborn and in the womb. Plot At the manor Prue and Phoebe are looking through photos. Phoebe states that there aren't any photos of her, only of Piper, Prue, Victor, Patty and Penny. However, Prue is able to find two pictures, one of her with Patty and another with Penny. Piper rushes in asking for a paper and pen, she goes to open a drawer but can't. Pheobe thumps it twice with her fist and once with her foot, and it open. The doorbell rings and they all leave o answer it; Piper notes that Gram's friend comes every year, same day and time, which she believes is an admirer of Grams. Every year, he brings flowers and "accidently" drops them on the floor. He does so again, but this time Piper freezes the vase and grabs hold of it. The scene unfreezes, the man immediatetly states that the clock only chimed five times, however, it's noon. The man explains he knows they froze him and they now have their powers. Piper denies it and it turns out the warlock is named Nicholas. He then proceeds to put on a red ring and his appearences changes from an old man to a much youthful appearance. He explains that twenty -four years ago, in order to save her life, made a pact with him to give him their future powers. Piper tries to freeze him, but it is revealed that the ring grantes him immunity from their powers inorder for him to kill them and take their powers. Prue denies it, Piper and her then attempt to use her powers on him, to no avail. He uses his power to burn the sisters up from within, but Phoebe kicks him down and the sisters take the opportunity and run to the attic. They begin to look through the book of shadows, Phoebe finds a spell in the Book of Shadows to unbind a bond. She says the spell, orbs of light begin to surround them and the sisters disappear. They reappear, still in the attic, and the phone rings -- with an old-style copper bell. They go open the door and wonder who's phone it is, they hear someone speaking and debate who will check. Piper and Phoebe decide to have Prue see who it is. Prue peeks down and finds Grams talking on the phone, and a very young Prue and Piper running in the house. Prue returns to the attic and reveals to Piper and Phoebe that she was themselves. They realize they've gone back in time. In the attic, the sisters contemplate what happened. Phoebe states that there is nothing in the Book of Shadows that can help them. They decide to leave the house unnoticed. As they sneek out the see Grams is talking to Patty on the phone. The sisters eavesdrop through an extension and Patty has had a premonition of three female warlocks in the manor, with one of them is holding little Prue. Grams finds it hard to believe; Patty only has the power to freeze time. The sisters continue to try and sneek out, as they go downstairs. Grams calls little Prue and Piper who are racing through the living room.Little Prue squints her eyes and to the adult sisters' surprise, a couch moves in front of the doorway just before little Piper gets through it. Little Piper cries foul at little Prue for using magic. The adult sisters are surprised; they don't remember having powers that young. Prue and Piper befriend their younger counterparts. Just as they are talking, Grams walks in. Before Prue has a chance to explain, Grams exclaims, "Warlocks, be gone!" waves her hands and violently blows the adult sisters out of the manor. As the sisters runaway from the manor, Phoebe finds a newspaper and the date is March 24, 1975. Phoebe realizes that Patty is newly pregnant. The sisters track Patty to her job at a diner. Phoebe stays outside, lest Patty mistake them for the warlocks. Also, since she only has a passive power, she can't prove that she really is Patty's daughter. In the diner, "Gypsies. Tramps and Thieves" plays, Patty comes to Piper and Prue's table. Patty seems to recognize them. Piper and Prue find that their powers don't work--presumably because little Prue and little Piper have powers in this time. A co-worker calls Patty stating to have a call for her. They inform Patty that she is pregnant, but she declares that to be medically impossible. Grams calls Patty about the "warlocks" and she decides to come straight home, and bumps into Phoebe on the way out. Nicholas appears in a police uniform. Phoebe attempts to take care of him and kicks him down and flings his keys away. She runs into the diner to warn Prue and Piper. Nicholas follows, but the sisters have escaped. The adult sisters sneak back into the manor. Avoiding Grams and Patty, Phoebe eavesdrops through a heating vent. Big Prue and Piper find little Prue and Piper and befriend them. A young Andy walks in wearing a cowboy outfit. He yells, "Freeze!" and little Piper freezes the room -- freezing big Piper and Prue as well. Phoebe comes in to warn them that Grams is coming, but little Piper must unfreeze them first. She does so with a cock of her head, and they hurry out of the manor in Grams' car--but not before big Piper tells little Piper to buy them some time by freezing little Andy. Grams comes down and finds little Andy frozen--apparently little Piper had a habit of freezing him. Little Andy tells Grams that "the strange ladies" left with little Prue and Piper. The two sets of sisters play in a park. Big Prue throws a ball and little Prue and Piper use their powers to freeze and fling it. The police arrive and arrest the adult sisters. Patty goes to a hotel room where she expects to see Victor. Instead, Nicholas ambushes her. She kicks him in the testicles and attempts to escape while he recovers. Patty is about to freeze Nicholas when he incapacitates her with his burning power. He tells her that she has an unborn child (Phoebe), and that she is the mother of the Charmed Ones. Patty realizes that Phoebe already had her powers in the womb--which explains her premonition. He presents the ring and demands that she bless it, making h im immune to the Charmed Ones' powers. Patty visits the adult sisters in jail and asks how they knew she was pregnant. The sisters admit the truth -- they are Patty's daughters, come from the future to stop Patty's deal with Nicholas. She pays their bail. After an emotional reunion, the four return to the manor. They are too late to stop the pact, though. Grams grills the adult sisters, asking them questions that only her real granddaughters can answer. She is at last convinced of their identities, and says that she knew either she or Patty would give birth to the Charmed Ones. Grams says she plans to bind the little sisters' powers once Phoebe is born, and doesn't understand how they got unbound--until she realizes she died shortly before the adult sisters regained them. The sisters are dismayed they couldn't stop the pact, but Grams tells them that they can only alter the past so much. She suggests that if they change the past incorrectly, much (if not all) of the good they'd done in their time might have never occurred. Patty suggests that there is something they can do--get the ring and let her unbless it so they can defeat Nicholas in their time. She offers to go since the adult sisters are powerless, but Prue doesn't want to chance Patty dying. The adult sisters find Nicholas's hotel room. Phoebe picks the lock and she and Prue enter as Piper watches for Nicholas. They bring the ring back to the manor. Grams and Patty prepare to send the sisters back, but Phoebe slips a note into the Book of Shadows, trying to warn Patty of her drowning death in 1978. Grams casts a return spell she just wrote, and nothing happens. Patty joins her in a second try, and this time the sisters disappear for a few seconds only. Piper figures they need the Power of Three--but it doesn't exist yet. Patty proposes using the Power of Three via little Prue and little Piper. Nicholas comes in, demanding his ring. Grams flings him onto a table, then heads back to the attic. While Prue and Phoebe fend Nicholas off, Patty brings the little sisters upstairs. Grams says that Patty unblessed the ring, but they haven't had time to test it. The three chant the return spell, Patty standing in for the unborn Phoebe. Phoebe snaps a quick photo as the three chant. The spell sends the adult sisters back to the present. Nicholas is still after them, but just as he is about to burn them again, Prue flings him across the room--the unblessing worked. Piper freezes him while Prue and Phoebe find a spell. They find Grams wrote one, and even included a pouch with the ingredients for a potion. Phoebe speaks the spell, vanquishing Nicholas. The sisters are again looking at the old photos, and find the one that Phoebe took before they were taken back to their time. Phoebe admits she wrote the note, but thought better of it and put it back in her pocket. Notes thumb|220px|right|WB Trailer * Antagonist: Nicholas * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Although T. W. King appears on the opening credits, Andy doesn't appear in the episode as an adult. He does turn up as a child at one point, in a cowboy outfit. * The title of the episode is a reference to the TV Series That '70s Show (1998-2006). * A film marquee in the '70s says Jaws (1975). * The sisters were nearly killed, but thanks to Phoebe’s martial arts moves they escape and go to the past. * Little Prue is five years old in this episode; little Piper is two. * The warning note that Phoebe wrote to her mother in this episode said: "Mom, Be careful on February 28, 1978, or a warlock will drown you". ** She put it in the The Truth Spell page, but took it back out and pocketed it minutes later. This is likely the result of realizing that warning her mother was not worth the risk of changing the future, which could have actually been for the worse, especially considering the following information: * They question being able to use the girls powers in the past because Phoebe wasn't born yet. But Patty was able to tap into unborn Phoebe's power, so all three sisters had their powers at that time. * Phoebe says that they'll return to the future in which their mother doesn't exist. Chris says the same thing in Hyde School Reunion. * It's unknown how the sisters found out how Patty died. It's likely they found a note in the Book of Shadows. * This is the first episode in which the Charmed Ones time travel. They later travel to the future in Morality Bites and then to the past again in All Halliwell's Eve and Piper time travels in A Witch In Time. Later, in Forever Charmed, she and Leo travel through time to save Phoebe and Paige, teaming up with a Patty and a Grams from two different time periods. Later, after Piper changes the past to save the future, all of the Charmed Ones travel through time and fight their final battle about a day in the past where they vanquish their final enemies, the Triad, Dumain and Christy Jenkins. * In this episode we find out that Halliwell is actually Patty's last name and not Victor's (Tony Denison was credited as '''Victor Halliwell' in Thank You For Not Morphing). * This episode scored 6.5 million viewers. * The diner in which the sisters find their mother, Patty, working at is located 1850 N. Vermont Avenue, Los Angeles in Los Feliz area. The diner is called '''Fred 62', (early 1960s decor) and is open 24 hours, daily. This renovated diner serves a variety of American dishes. *Finola Hughes' slight British accent can be heard when she says "vanquish" near the end of the episode. *The sound effects used when little Prue and Piper use their powers are more high pitched than the sound effects usually used for their present day forms. *Despite being in a park, big Prue made little Prue and Piper use their powers in public. Though no one seemed to notice, it could possible that little Piper froze the ball too fast for anyone to notice. *Little Prue channeled her telekinesis through her hands as well as her eyes; she moved the ball by pointing at it. *Emmalee Thompson was chosen to play little Prue specifically because she had a mole under her left eye, like Shannen Doherty had. *This is the first time that the Charmed Ones have used the Power of Three. It won't be used again until 23 years later. *This episode marks Finola Hughes' first appearance on the show as Patty Halliwell. *This episode marks the second time Patty Halliwell has been shown. Glitches * In the later episode "P3 H2O", it is revealed that Patty was killed not by a warlock, but by a Water Demon. It is possible that to Phoebe it seemed logical that her mother was killed by a warlock as warlocks hunt after witches for their powers and had been the majority of the Charmed Ones' encountered enemies at the time, so logically she would assume them to be the biggest threat Patty would have. But again, the results of a mistaken warning like the one Phoebe wrote could've actually made things worse for Patty in unforeseen ways even if she had been kept alive. * Prue, Piper and Phoebe went back at the time Patty was pregnant with unborn Phoebe, and telling Patty and Penny that they're the Charmed Ones, so mom and grams knew that. But in "Forever Charmed", when Leo, Piper, Patty traveled to meet Grams when Patty had died, Grams had no idea that her grand-daughters would be the Charmed Ones. Episode Stills normal_1x17-stills-03.jpg 117a.jpg normal_1x17-stills-02.jpg Quotes :Nicholas: Five chimes. :Piper: Excuse me? :Nicholas: I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me. Which means you have your powers at last. :Piper: Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Mister but thanks for the flowers, okay, bye. :Nicholas: Call me Nicholas. Your mother did. :Piper: And you saw us? As kids? :Prue: Yeah. :Piper: This can't be happening. I'm getting a migraine. :Phoebe: Better not, I don't think Advil's been invented yet. And apparently neither has the spell. It's not in here anywhere. :Piper: But we just cast it, that's how we got back ... here. :Phoebe: Yeah, well, wherever here is, it's before the spell was written. :Prue: So, there's nothing in here about how to get back to our own time? :Phoebe: Nothing. Uh, let me be the first to say we're screwed. :Phoebe: Coast is clear. :Piper: What if Grams catches us? :Prue: She'll kill us before Nicholas has a chance. :Phoebe: She won't catch us. Observe. (She opens the heating duct and they can hear Grams and Patty talking.) :Patty: You said yourself the girls are safe with you. Besides, I want to go. :Grams: You are making a big mistake Patty, Victor is not coming back. :Prue: How did you ...? :Phoebe: Heating duct to upstairs. I used to listen to you guys for hours. Especially when you used to sneak Andy up to your bedroom in high school. :Prue: Oohh... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1